Kikyou, My Love
by TuxedoBlue
Summary: InuYasha must choose between Kikyou and Kagome. When he finally chooses Kikyou, are things okay for Kagome? Will she stop at nothing to have InuYasha back? Or is it InuYasha who wants her back? Rated for possible romance later into the story.
1. Kikyou, I love you

First chappie in InuYasha's POV. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters but I wish InuYasha and Kikyou were mine!

Kikyou My Love…

We were walking through the forest as I thought about Kikyou and Kagome, as well as everything else that was going on in my life. Obviously Kagome noticed because then she turned to me and said, "InuYasha, what are you thinking about." I rolled my eyes. "Nothing to your concern okay so will ya just shut up and leave me alone?" Kagome's face was stricken with anger. 'Here it comes,' I thought. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" "AAAAGHHH!" All I saw then was a quick flash of Kagome's face then… the dirt.

"Why are you always doing that Kagome?" Kagome sighed. "If you're going to be as rude as you always are, you deserve it." Shippou nodded and grinned. "Yeah InuYasha. You should really not be as much of an animal as you are. And you shouldn't two-time on Kagome with Kikyou." Kagome turned bright red then and I punched Shippou in the head. "YOU LITTLE RAT! I AM NOT TWO-TIMING ON ANYBODY!" "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" "AAAGH!" Again… into the dirt. "Kagome I'm getting really sick of that!" Just then I could smell someone coming. "Kagome wait… someone's coming." Kagome looked around and Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "Who is it InuYasha?" Shippou asked me. "How am I supposed to know? I can't tell yet!" They were drawing nearer…

Suddenly they walked out of the bushes. Or… 'he' I should say. "MIROKU!" Miroku looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh? I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" I growled. "No, but you scared Shippou." Shippou glared at me. "Nuh uh!" I growled. "Uh huh!" Kagome sighed. "Sit." "AAAGH!" I sat up and spit out the dirt that got into my mouth. "Kagome, knock it off!" Just then Sango started talking. I didn't even realize she was there she was so quiet. Everyone else seemed to notice though. Well they remembered anyways. "So, Miroku… What were you doing that took so long?" Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Oh, uh I was just performing an exorcist on a nearby village is all." Sango glared at him. "Uh huh…" She then smacked him in the head with her hirakotsu. "You lecherous monk! I know you were off at some village asking beautiful girls to bare your children weren't you?" Miroku rubbed his head which now had a huge bump on it. "N-No…" I rolled my eyes. "Another day of the lecherous monk," said Kagome as we walked away from Sango and Miroku's fight.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep I stayed awake and wondered, Kagome or Kikyou. Kikyou, so beautiful, strong, kind hearted. She gave her life for me. But she also pinned me to a tree for 50 years. And Kagome. She was sweet and nice. BUT SHE KEEPS TELLING ME TO SIT! 'Ugh…' I thought. 'This is a hard choice.' Just then I thought I heard her voice. "Kikyou?" I stood up. "Yes InuYasha," responded her voice. "It's me..." Her soul carriers flew around her. I walked over to her. "Kikyou…" She sighed and looked down. "InuYasha, what have you been thinking? I've seen you there thinking while everyone else sleeps. What troubles you?" That was Kikyou… She always thought of others. "Kikyou, I love you…" I said quietly and hugged her. Kikyou's eyes opened widely. "InuYasha, you know I can't be with you." Suddenly, I could hear crying. I turned to see Kagome staring at us, tears rolling down her face. "Kagome…" I looked down and turned to see Kikyou being carried away by her soul carriers. Kagome looked at me. "InuYasha, if that's how you feel about Kikyou, I'll just go home in the morning." I looked down. "If you really have to…" Kagome just stared at me. I could hear her say softly, "He's not even putting up a fight…" I don't think she realized that she actually said it. I turned and walked off into the night.

Well I hope you liked the first chappie! I'll try and add more soon!


	2. What does he see in her that I don't hav...

YAY I DID CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha and Co. writes letter

Chapter 2 – "What does he see in her that I don't have?"

Kagome cried and walked back to Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Kirara's ear twitched and she opened her eyes and mewed. Kagome looked down. "Oh, Kirara. Hi… Sorry if I woke you up." She rubbed her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Kirara." Kirara laid her head down and did as she was told. Kagome sat down and closed her eyes. 'Kikyou and I both love InuYasha. Kikyou has done more for InuYasha though. She died for him. I can't compare to that,' she thought. 'But what does he see in her that I don't have? Kikyou isn't even alive anymore. And she tried to kill InuYasha. She tried to kill ME! Doesn't he care about that? But, she only wanted to kill InuYasha so she could be with him.' Kagome looked down. 'She does deserve him…' she thought and cried herself to sleep. In the morning she could hear Miroku's voice. "Where's InuYasha?" Kagome opened her eyes. "He's gone. And I'm leaving too." Miroku looked at Kagome. "Gone? Leaving?" Sango opened her eyes. "What's going on?" Shippou looked at Sango. "Apparently, InuYasha left and Kagome is leaving too. Where did InuYasha go Kagome?" Kagome could feel her eyes filling up with tears. "He's going with Kikyou. I saw him with her last night."

Shippou tilted his head. "Why is he going with Kikyou?" Kagome stared at Shippou. She kind of wanted to yell "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? He loves her and not me! He wants to be with her!" but it would probably scare him. Instead, she said, "Because Shippou, he loves her." She stood up, grabbed her backpack and started walking off. "I'm headed back to the well," she said. "Tell InuYasha I said good-bye the next time you see him." Then she left.

Out in the forest, InuYasha searched for Kikyou. "KIKYOU!" 'Kikyou… where are you?' he thought. "Kikyou!" He thought he could smell her scent nearby. "Kikyou?" He ran in the direction of the flowery scent and saw his love at the nearby village. "Kikyou…" Kikyou turned and saw InuYasha. "InuYasha… What are you doing here?" InuYasha smiled and walked to Kikyou. "I'm here to be with you… I love you Kikyou." Kikyou stared at InuYasha. "InuYasha! I love you too but I told you last night I can't be with you. I love you so much but I'm dead. I'm not a regular person InuYasha. I'm sorry." InuYasha looked down. "It doesn't matter to me that you're dead Kikyou. I love you. Your beauty, your kindness and your strength. I love everything about you!" Kikyou smiled. "Thank you InuYasha. But what about Kagome?" InuYasha sighed. "Kagome is leaving today. She saw me with you last night." "Then why are you here with me? You should have been stopping her!" "But Kikyou…" InuYasha paused. Was he really about to say this? "I don't love her. I love you." Kikyou gaped. "But… I thought… You and Kagome…" InuYasha shook his head. "I don't love her." He couldn't believe he had just said this. Did he really mean it? He DID love her. But… he loved Kikyou more. He needed to show Kikyou she was the only girl he cared about.

Kikyou smiled. 'He does love her,' she thought. 'And I know she loves him too. But I love InuYasha as well. If there is one thing we have in common is that we both love InuYasha and we both want to be with him.' Kikyou rested her head on InuYasha's chest as he rubbed her back. "Kikyou, my love…"

The drama! I love it. I hope you enjoyed it…


	3. Do I still love Kagome?

CHAPPY 3! Sorry the chapters have been kinda short… I'll try to write more… Oh and for all you Inu + Kik haters, please don't read these first chapters and Inu + Kag haters don't read the later chapters. It's a love triangle type thingy. And this is my FIRST fan fic so go easy on me okay? Thankies! By the way thanks for the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha and Co. If I did, Kikyou would be alive, Naraku would be dead, Kagome wouldn't exist and InuYasha and Kikyou would last happily ever after.

Chapter 3 – "Do I still love Kagome?"

Kagome finally reached the well and looked back out at the forest. "This is your last look Kagome," she said to herself. "Enjoy it. Good-bye feudal era." She jumped into the well and arrived home. When she walked into her house no one was home so she walked into her room and lay on her bed. "Wow, I haven't been home in such a long time. My bed is so nice…" She put her head into her pillow. 'But I still miss InuYasha,' she thought sadly. 'I still love him. But he loves that clay doll Kikyou.' She remembered everything that happened. InuYasha telling Kikyou he loved her. The way he hugged her. Tears came out of Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to see that anymore. She didn't want the image to go through her head. Kagome eventually fell asleep…. And she started to dream……

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked out loud. She looked around. She was still at the Feudal Era. Kagome saw InuYasha and Kikyou. "NO INUYASHA!" She watched as InuYasha kissed Kikyou and held her in his arms. "InuYasha! Please don't!" She also watched as Kikyou grinned at her and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. Kagome cried. "NO INUYASHA!" She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't. All she saw was Kikyou and InuYasha… together… "STOP! PLEASE INUYASHA! STOP!" Suddenly, InuYasha turned and saw Kagome. "Kagome?" He ran over to her but saw as flames wrapped around him and he gasped. "INUYASHA!" Kagome ran over to the fire but couldn't get through. She saw Kikyou and InuYasha in the fire and slowly watched as it burnt to the ground. "NO! INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She fell to the ground and stared down. "Kikyou to InuYasha to hell. No!" She pounded on the ground and started crying.

When Kagome woke up her pillow was wet and her eyes were dried up. "I must have been crying," she said, getting a tissue. "Kagome!" called her mother. "Are you up there?" "Yes Mom!" Kagome responded. She cleaned her face a bit and walked down to hug her mother. "What happened Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be with InuYasha and the others?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm coming home for a while mom." Her mom nodded. "Okay then. Well dinner's ready. You're grandfather is taking a nap and your brother is out with his friends so it will just be us tonight." Kagome smiled. "Okay mom."

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Kikyou and InuYasha were enjoying a dinner of their own. InuYasha sulked and stirred his food around while Kikyou looked at him. "What's wrong InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome's face. "Huh?" Then he saw Kikyou's face again. "Oh. Nothing Kikyou. I just guess I'm not hungry." He stared down at his food. Kikyou looked at him. 'He misses Kagome,' she thought and stared down at her food. "InuYasha, if you miss Kagome, I can…" "No. Kikyou, I love you and I plan on staying with you." Kikyou sighed. "InuYasha I'm not stupid! I realize that you miss Kagome. Look, I love you but you don't love me back. Even if you do, I know you love Kagome too. And I'm dead InuYasha. Nothing is going to make me come back to life." InuYasha sighed. 'She's right,' he thought. 'Even if I were to kill Naraku, she'd still be dead. And I miss Kagome. Do I still love her? Do I still love Kagome?' Kikyou sighed and looked down. "InuYasha, I'm not living. I'm not even a real human. I am a dead clay doll InuYasha. I love you and I know you may love me too. But I can't be with you if you're going to be sulking about Kagome. Go InuYasha. Go be with Kagome." InuYasha looked up. "Kikyou…" "GO INUYASHA!" InuYasha stood up and Kikyou stood up with him. She hugged him. InuYasha kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Kikyou nodded. "I love you too, InuYasha." InuYasha got up and ran through the forest heading towards the well.

sniff... This almost had me crying. I so hope you guys liked it. I already got a couple reviews. Thanks for the reviews you guys! You rock! I hope to update soon.


	4. What are you doing here?

Hi Again! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 4!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co. I wish I did!

InuYasha: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU SAY THAT ALL THE TIME!

Me: But I have to…

InuYasha: Why?

Me: I don't wanna get sued.

InuYasha: Whatever…

Chapter 4 – "What are you doing here?"

Kagome sighed and played with her steak. Her mom looked at her. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked up. "Huh? Oh… No, I'm fine." Her mom sighed. "Kagome, did something happen at the Feudal Era?" "No Mom. Look, I don't feel good. Can I go to my room?" Kagome's mom nodded. "Yes." When Kagome got up, the doorbell rang. "That must be Souta," said her mom. "I'll get it. You go to your room Kagome." Kagome smiled. "Thanks Mom." She ran up to her room and lay on her bed, sighing. "InuYasha," she whispered. "I miss you. And I miss Sango and Miroku and Shippou. Not to mention, Kirara." She stood up and looked around her room when her brother ran into her room. "KAGOME!" Kagome smiled. "Hi Souta." Souta grinned and sat on her bed. "So how's the Feudal Era? Is InuYasha here?" Kagome shook her head. "No InuYasha isn't here. And I'm going to be here for a little while."

Meanwhile, InuYasha ran through the woods and watched as it got darker. His eyes widened. "NO! The new moon is tonight!" He continued running before he began to transform. His hair turned from silver to black. His eyes turned dark brown. He lost his fangs and he even felt weaker. He couldn't run as fast as he should have, but he still ran as fast as he could. When he finally got to the well, he was out of breath. "Kagome… I hope… you… realize… how much trouble… I am… going through for… you." He jumped down the well and found Kagome's house. "Kagome," he said happily and knocked on the door.

Kagome's mom answered the door. "Oh hello, InuYasha?" She stared at the human. InuYasha nodded. "I'm just human tonight since the new moon. Can I talk to Kagome?" Kagome's mom nodded. "Yes InuYasha. Come in." InuYasha walked into the house and up to Kagome's room. "Kagome?" He looked into the room. Kagome and Souta turned around. "InuYasha!" yelled Souta and ran over to him. InuYasha smiled. "Hi Souta. Can I talk to Kagome for a minute?" Souta nodded and walked over to his room. Kagome stared at InuYasha. "What do you want? Where's Kikyou?" InuYasha sighed. "I left. I told her that I loved her… but I also love you." Kagome's eyes widened. "Me?" "Yes Kagome. I love you both." "Hmph." Kagome crossed her arms. "Who do you love more? And be honest InuYasha." InuYasha sighed. "I love Kikyou more… I'm sorry Kagome. But while I'm with you I can only think about Kikyou. But if I'm with Kikyou, I can only think about you." Kagome clenched her fists. "So you are a two-timer?" "I guess you could call me that. But I can't… I can't help it. I love you Kagome." "InuYasha I love you too. But… But I can't be with you if you love Kikyou!" InuYasha growled and grabbed Kagome, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome's eyes widened but she gave in to the hug. "InuYasha I love you." InuYasha smiled. "I love you too Kagome. I… I love you." Kagome pulled away from InuYasha slightly and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was long and tender. When the kiss ended, Kagome and InuYasha turned to see Souta standing outside the open door. "SOUTA!" yelled Kagome. "What are you doing?" Souta grinned and held up his camera. "Non-flash." Wait till I show mom!" Kagome grabbed the camera from Souta and hid it in her room. "Not anymore!" Souta sighed and walked to his room. InuYasha smirked. "Heh that kid sure is weird… But smart." He turned back to Kagome and hugged her again.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were at a river in the Feudal Era (obviously). Shippou and Kirara were sleeping while Miroku and Sango were sitting on the grass staring up at the stars. "Kagome seemed very upset," Miroku said to break the silence. Sango nodded. "I wonder how InuYasha and Kikyou are doing." Miroku moved his hand closer to Sango's bottom. "Yes. He made Kagome very upset. I feel sorry for her." Then he rubbed Sango's bottom and felt a huge sting on his cheek. He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Pain for pleasure." Sango turned at him and sighed. She smiled and laughed a little. Miroku put his arm around her while Sango started to rest her head on his shoulder but stopped. "Wait… This doesn't seem right for some reason." Miroku sighed. "Okay, Sango…"

I made this one a little longer. InuYasha and Kagome are together now for all you Inu + Kag lovers. Geez. Anyways, Kikyou will most likely come back. AND WILL SANGO AND MIROKU EVER BE TOGETHER? Maybe. I'll update soon.


End file.
